civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Lithuania (Gediminas)
Lithuania led by Gediminas is a custom civilisation by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It replaces the City-State of Vilnius with Dorpat. Overview Lithuania The Grand Duchy of Lithuania was a European state from the 12th century until 1795. It was founded by the Lithuanians, one of the polytheistic Baltic tribes from Aukštaitija. The duchy later expanded to include large portions of the former Kievan Rus' and other Slavic lands, covering the territory of present-day Belarus, Latvia, Lithuania and parts of Estonia, Moldova, Poland, Russia and Ukraine. At its greatest extent in the 15th century, it was the largest state in Europe. It was a multi-ethnic and multi-confessional state with great diversity in languages, religion, and cultural heritage. Gediminas Gediminas (c.1275 – December 1341) was Grand Duke of Lithuania from 1315 or 1316 until his death. He is credited with founding this political entity and expanding its territory which, at the time of his death, spanned the area ranging from the Baltic Sea to the Black Sea. Also seen as one of the most significant individuals in early Lithuanian history, he was responsible for both building Vilnius, the capital of Lithuania, and the establishment of a dynasty that can be traced to other European monarchies such as Poland, Hungary and Bohemia. As part of his legacy, he gained a reputation for being a champion of paganism, who successfully diverted attempts to Christianize his country by skillful negotiations with the Pope and other Christian rulers. Dawn of Man O' noble Gediminas, Lord of the Old Ways, Grand Duke of Lithuania, we sing praises to your name. A skilled diplomat, you shielded the ancient beliefs of your people against the unyielding force of the Catholic Church. You also established a noble dynasty for Lithuania, which would go on to conquer a vast empire spanning the breadth of Eastern Europe. Truly, your reign is beheld in the hearts of your ancestors! O' revered lord, your people forget not their old Gods. Can you uphold their devotion and suppress the irreverants of the world? Can you take up sword and faith and lead Lithuania once more to power and empire? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Halt! You enter the lands of the Lithuanian people. We do not want your company. Leave us be, and we shall have no use for spilling your blood." Introduction: "I am Gediminas, Lord of Lithuania, by the good will of Dievas, and you are entering my realm. Turn back now; this shall be my sole warning." Defeat: "May Auštaras take me, and Vėjas defile you." Defeat: "You have spilt enough blood to fill the halls of your stolen palaces. Sleep soon, demon, for the blood of my ancestors will carry you away into death." Unique Attributes Strategy It would be wise to keep your original Pantheon belief, then invest in "Religious Tolerance" and allow other religions to be present in your city. It is also worth adding that for AI games you can pick maps that cater to this civ, such as Boreal, Arborea, or Highlands, similar to using Archipelago for Polynesia. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Culture. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = The main religion in your Capital becomes your State Religion.Rise to Power: Piety * All pantheon and non-religious followers are converted to the main religion in your Capital. * Forests no longer convert your cities to your pantheon. * Forests yield +1 Culture.}} Culture equal to your next Social Policy. * 2 Magistrate |rewards = Each new city that you found will increase the Culture cost of policies by 15% less than normal.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now worshipping your pagan idols and making offerings to fire altars! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene, Map), Research (City/Spy Lists). * danrell: Graphics (UU).Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 13 : Russia * Borislav Slavov: Music (Peace/War).Knights of Honor Soundtrack - Echo in Eternity Knights of Honor Soundtrack - Last Fortress Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Lithuania Category:Northern Cultures Category:Religion Civilizations Category:Military Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders